


An Emotion In Motion

by afteriwake



Category: Bleach, CSI: NY, Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV), St Trinian's (2007), St Trinian's - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:59:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5341643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every couple has their more risqué moments, their more intimate moments. Some are tame and some are wild. But most occur behind the privacy of closed doors...until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Emotion In Motion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [thiscanbegin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiscanbegin/gifts).



> A collection of both old and new drabbles of some more risqué drabbles of various couples in multiple fandoms. Title comes from a quote by Mae West.

  
**Getting All Made Up**   
Sherlock   
_Irene Adler/Anthea_   


“I’ve always wondered why men have it so easy to get ready for dates,” Irene said, putting the finishing touches to her look. She pouted her lips and applied her signature red lipstick, catching her lover’s amused grin in the mirror, and when she was done she flashed her a smile. “Really, all they need is a shave and a haircut, grab a shirt and trousers that at least look like they sort of match and then they’re out the door. We have waxing and make-up and styling our hair, and then we need to pick the most flattering outfit and then there’s accessories…”

Andrea came up behind her, pressing a kiss to her neck. “But when you go to all that trouble and make all the men envious and then you go home with _me_ , isn’t it worth it?” she asked. Irene tilted her head to the side slightly as Anthea moved her lips to her collarbone, and then to her bare shoulder. “Though I do like you best when you’re in nothing except the heels. You have excellent taste in heels.”

“Mmm, I’m almost tempted to take it all off now and say that we forget about the gala and you have your wicked way in bed with me,” Irene said, shutting her eyes. “Especially if you borrow my riding crop. You do use it oh so well.” The use of teeth at the suggestion sent a shiver down her spine. Yes, she had the feeling her evening was going to be much more interesting than another evening spent eyeing Andrea from afar at a gala. She did hope dear Mycroft didn’t mind losing his precious PA for the evening.

  
**Black Lace**   
Bleach   
_Asano Keigo/Arisawa Tatsuki_   


He had heard about x-ray glasses before. They had seemed to be more of a Western thing, so of course they fascinated him. He loved Japanese stuff, but people in the West had some pretty cool stuff too. He'd been disappointed he didn't actually get real x-ray glasses, though. They were flimsy plastic with fragile lenses. Still, he could have some fun with them.

He wore them all through lunch, making comments to the boys. They laughed, because as they saw it it was Keigo doing something funny, something to be laughed at. And then Tatsuki and Orihime came up to join them, and Tatsuki asked what he was doing with those stupid glasses on and Mizurio said they were x-ray glasses.

He quickly tried to get them off but she got to him first, backing him into the corner between the fence and the wall. She invaded his personal space, and for a moment he thought she was going to punch him. He flinched, but instead she said “If you tell anyone I have on black lace panties and a black lace bra you'll never get a chance to see them.” And then she was gone, back to the others, with Ichigo commenting that they were crap glasses anyway.

But after that every time he saw Tatsuki he imagined her in a lacy black bra and matching panties, and he idly wondered when he'd get a chance to see them. When she showed him a few months later, completely of her own volition, before she kissed him, he knew it was totally worth it, having had her think he actually had x-ray vision all that time ago.

  
**Schoolgirl Fantasies**   
St. Trinian’s   
_Kelly Jones/Annabelle Fritton_   


It had been a long time since St. Trinian’s. A long time since she’d been home, Annabelle realized. Because that’s what the school was. It was home. No other place had felt quite the same. There had been places that had felt homey, but not _home_. And it felt strange being back here, now, when it was empty.

While she was waiting for the students to arrive.

Her aunt had finally, after what felt like ages, decided it was time to do what she should have done _ages_ ago and let Geoffrey Thwaites make a proper woman out of her. Like that was going to happen, she thought with a smile. And she’d called her dear niece up, told her St. Trinian’s was going to be left in her expert hands, and after a few hours of panic she’d called Kelly, who’d said she’d handle it.

And now they were going to run St. Trinian’s together.

She made her way to the office and was assaulted by the smell of wonderful smells of jasmine tea and lavender candles. She looked over and saw Kelly sitting on the headmistress’s desk, wearing a rather short skirt, just like the old days, high enough to show the silk straps of her garter belt. “You know, Miss Fritton,” she said, picking up a cup of tea and offering it to Annabelle. “I’d had some fantasies in this room.”

“Please tell me they didn’t involve my aunt,” she said, slightly horrified.

“God no,” Kelly said, her eyes wide as Annabelle got closer. “The headmistress’s niece, on the other hand…”

Annabelle took a sip of her tea before moving closer. “I might be interested in hearing these fantasies, she said.

“And perhaps acting a few out?” Kelly asked.

Annabelle gave her a grin. “Perhaps. If they’re naughty enough.”

“Well, Headmistress, I think you’ll find they’re _quite_ naughty,” she said with a grin before pulling Annabelle closer, much to Annabelle’s delight.

  
**Red Stained Lips**   
Sherlock/Doctor Who   
_Sherlock Holmes/Amy Pond_   


He was absolutely transfixed. Amy had gotten the lolly from Mrs. Hudson’s bowl that she kept on the kitchen counter, leftover from the Halloween candy she’d given out to what few trick-or-treaters had come round Baker Street, and she’d been sucking on it for the last few minutes. It was cherry, he thought. Possibly watermelon or strawberry. It was staining her lips red, at the very least.

Her tongue would curl around it and he would imagine her doing other things, more intimate things. He could feel himself stir slightly at the thought. And he knew she was doing it on purpose; she’d send a glance his way and grin, and she’d hollow out her cheeks sucking on it before pulling it out with a resounding pop. 

Finally he covered her with his body, and she looked up at him with a wide grin on her face, pulling the empty lolly stick out of her mouth before reaching for him, pulling him in for a kiss. It had _definitely_ been cherry flavored, he realized as he tasted the candy residue on her lips, nibbling on the bottom one slightly. Oh, he was definitely going to make sure there were more lollies on hand, he decided when he opened his mouth to her and she kissed him more deeply, pressing her body as close as she could…even if watching her was quite the tease.

  
**While You Were Sleeping**   
Supernatural   
_Sam Winchester/Ruby_   


She had to admit, Sam had a great body. Demons weren't supposed to care, but Ruby had always admired great physical specimens. Sam was something else, though. What she liked best was watching him sleep. Since it was just the two of them he never put his shirt back on when they were done, and she'd stay awake and watch him sleep. Demons didn't need sleep, not when they could run their vessels into the ground. Every night she'd wait for him to toss and turn, for the blanket to slip lower and lower. She'd stare at his perfectly flat stomach, his washboard abs, and the trail of hair running down his midsection to the area still covered by the blanket.

The first time, he woke up when she did that she just moved her hands lower and pulled his attention away by doing something _much_ more interesting. So she started to wait until he was in a deeper sleep, when the tossing would slow and his chest would rise and fall in a fluid easy motion. Then she would explore and trace to her cold dead heart's delight. Sometimes, if she didn't think he would wake up, she would dance her fingers across his skin, following the trail just to the edge of the blanket, then slipping back up to trace his navel. It was his navel that fascinated her. For some reason her eyes were drawn there, and she let her fingers follow her eyes.

Their last time together...somehow, she knew before they made it to the bed that there would be no more after tonight. There had been a shift in things, and the agents of Heaven were going to make their move and make it soon. So the last time she did what she wanted, forcing him on his back. She trailed her lips down his chest and made her way lower, pressing her lips to his navel. When she looked up and saw just how aroused he was, she grinned. If this really was going to be their last time together before the proverbial Hell broke loose, then she was going to make it count. She was going to make it something to remember, that if he was ever with anyone else he would remember this night and think of her in a way that wasn't filled with hate and loathing. And she would get her fill of him and his glorious body and keep that seared in her mind.

  
**First Thing In The Morning**   
Sherlock   
_Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade_   


He had never had a lover stay the night before. The few dalliances he’d had had been gone long before morning, as was the arrangement. And, he supposed, he could have imposed that arrangement on Gregory as well. But he did not. So when their mutual attraction had lead to a very pleasurable act of intimacy, he had allowed Gregory to remain in his bed overnight.

His hair was tousled. A bloody bird’s nest type mess would be a better description, he thought to himself with an amused smile, running his fingers through it while Gregory slept, before running his fingers down the side of his face and down his bare chest. That seemed to be enough to wake him up, though, because his eyelids fluttered open and soon dark brown eyes looked up into his and a warm smile crossed his face. “Morning,” he said, his voice sleep tinged.

“Good morning,” Mycroft said with a nod, a relaxed smile on his own face. It felt slightly strange on his own face, unfamiliar, and yet perfect. It felt absolutely right to be smiling right now. He wasn’t surprised a moment later when a hand snaked up to cup the back of his head and pull him in for a kiss. If he’d known this was how morning started when he let his lovers stay the night, perhaps he should have allowed them to stay over earlier.

  
**Keys & Kisses**   
CSI: NY/Supernatural   
_Don Flack, Jr./Bela Talbot_   


She had the detective right where she wanted him. Well, almost. It probably wasn’t where _he_ wanted to be, though, considering the groan that came from him when he realized the situation he was in. “A kiss gets you the keys,” Bela said with a smirk as she dangled them in front of Flack’s face. 

“How am I supposed to kiss you when I’m handcuffed to a bed?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. At least he was taking it well.

“I only handcuffed one hand, Detective,” she said, moving to sit next to him. “I think you can manage somehow.”

He took his free hand and pulled her close. She leaned in so that their lips were touching and kissed him. In that instant, he grabbed the keys from her other hand and pulled away. “Mine now,” he said with a laugh. Oh, he was _good_ , she thought with a laugh as she pulled away while he undid the cuffs. Perhaps not all cops were horrible after all.


End file.
